1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to robots and, more particularly, to a robotic arm assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Many robotic arms include a fixed base, a frame pivotably connected about a first rotation axis, a first segment, one end of which is pivotably connected to the frame about a second rotation axis, and a second segment, one end of which is pivotably connected to the other end of the first segment about a third rotation axis. An actuator, such as a detector, a welding device, a gripper or a cutting tool, is mounted at a distal end of the second segment of the industrial robotic to execute specific tasks. Generally, six axes are utilized to achieve maximum movement of the actuator.
In robots of this kind, each arm rotates around a rotation axis driven by a driving unit. Typically, the driving unit includes a motor mounted on the first segment and a speed reducer coupled to the motor to transmit the movement of the motor to the second segment. Many cables and conduits are used to connect the motor to an electrical source, the detector to a processor, and the cutting tool to cutting fluids.
When various parts of the robotic arm rotate, the cables and conduit my become entangled with each other and with the moving parts.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.